gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sons of Winter
Sons of Winter is the fourth of six episodes of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It was released on May 26, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 3, on May 27th for Xbox One and Xbox 360, and on May 28th for iOS and Android. Plot The fate of the scattered Forresters hangs in the balance, and no one allied with the family is safe. An unexpected meeting offers Rodrik a new opportunity to free Ironrath from its Whitehill stranglehold, but with young Ryon Forrester still held prisoner, his next moves are critical. Gared must abandon Castle Black and venture beyond the Wall in search of the mysterious North Grove, risking encounters with Wildlings and worse. In King's Landing, the population is reeling from a recent royal death, and Mira must step carefully in an increasingly complex game of politics where secrets are traded as currency. Far away in Essos, Asher infiltrates the slave city of Meereen at the behest of Daenerys Targaryen, but will the friendship he holds dear break under the strain of a mission that raises memories best forgotten? Summary TBA In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Who brought Finn along to the north? *Brought Finn - 90.7% *Didn't bring Finn - 9.3% How did you handle Gryff? *Maimed Gryff - 61.1% *Showed mercy to Gryff - 38.9% Who revealed Sera's secret to Lord Tarwick? *Kept secret - 85.3% *Revealed secret - 14.7% Where were the Glenmore soldiers ordered to be? *Stayed to protect Ironrath - 71% *Brought along to Highpoint - 29% What happened to Beskha's former master? *Beskha killed him - 26% *Asher killed him - TBA *Spared him - TBA Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes. TBA Appearances :Main: Sons of Winter/Appearances Playable Characters *Gared Tuttle *Asher Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Mira Forrester First *Arthur Glenmore *Lyman Lannister *Dezhor zo Raza *Sylvi Deaths *Unnamed Whitehill soldier (player-determined) *3 or 4 unnamed female wildlings (player-determined) *Unnamed Meereenese slave *Dezhor zo Raza (player-determined) *11 unnamed Meereenese guards Production Cast *Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle *Brian George as Royland Degore *David Franklin as Ortengryn *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom, Finn, & Erik *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill *Natasha Loring as Sera Flowers *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Jeremy Crutchley as Denner Frostfinger *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill *Adam Leadbeater as Croft *Ron Bottitta as Harys Notes TBA Image Gallery SOW Frostfinger and Gared.png SOW Daenerys and Viserion.png SOW Asher and Beskha.png SOW Daenerys Serious.png SOW Meereen Art.png SOW Commanding Army.png SOW Giving the Order.png SOW Wildling.png SOW Confronting Wildlings.png SOW Gared Aiming Bow.png SOW Highpoint Art.png SOW Whitehill Tapestry.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Discussing Terms.png SOW East Watcher.png SOW Beskha Attacking.png SOW Deserted Courtyard.png SOW Ramsay Great Hall.png Video Gallery Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Sons of Winter' Trailer|Official Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Telltale Game Episodes